1. Field of the Invention
The invention to which this application relates is an improved roof system for a building, such as, but not exclusively, a roof of a domestic premises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of roof systems currently used and the type of system to which this invention is directed, is that which comprises a series of trusses which are joined together to form a double or single pitched roof. The external roof surface is then defined by a series of tiles which are interlocked to form a roof which allows the drainage of rainwater therefrom into gutters.
While there are many different variations of this type of conventional roof system, they all typically comprise roof trusses which are made from wood, wall panels which can be made from wood or other fibre sheet material such as MDF, and tiles which can be manufactured from stone, such as slate, or composite materials such as, for example, clay and, in which case, the composite material is formed into a particular shape to aid interlocking and/or drainage.
Conventionally, wooden trusses are provided to run along a vertical axis from the top of the pitched roof to the bottom of the same and the wooden battens are provided to run along a horizontal axis spanning across the trusses. The tiles are provided with support means or engagement means which pass through the same so that each tile is provided to be located on at least one batten. Typically the tiles are of a width such that a number of the same are required to be placed side by side along the horizontal axis to span the distance between the trusses. It will therefore be appreciated that a large number of tiles are required to form the roof and that each of the tiles is required to be individually fitted in position.
A problem which is experienced with the materials used for conventional systems, is that the raw materials are increasingly expensive and also, on occasion, it can be difficult to manufacture the products to the required consistency and quality.
A further problem with the conventional roofing systems is that the same are constructed from components which are typically required to be sourced and supplied from a number of different organisations and locations. This can lead to incorrect ordering, time delays and general frustration during the construction process.
A further problem which exists with conventional roof systems is that they are heavy and therefore represent a significant part of the overall weight of the building. This is in turn means that the foundations required to support the building are required to be of significant depth which increases the cost of the building in terms of materials used and labour costs.
A yet further problem is the increasing requirement to be able to provide increased insulation materials in buildings in an efficient manner so as improve the efficiency of the building.